King Game
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Lillian brings a bunch of her friends together to play a fun drinking game. What better way for friends to bond than over embarrassing stories? Some romances may blossom in the summer night as well. Oneshot.


Whew! This was supposed to be a silly and not very long oneshot. Well, it stayed silly, but it got pretty long. This is based off a Japanese game called the king game. I threw some extra house rules in there, though. Like, no actions, just truth. Then I threw some drinking rules in there so I can say they were drunk and not OOC, woot. Please enjoy.

Oh a quick warning list: references to sex, alcohol use, cursing, slash, bromance (XD), yadda yadda yadda. It's nothing _that_ bad. More stupid than anything.

* * *

**King Game**

Lillian sighed softly. Now that she _really_ thought about it… this was a completely stupid idea. She squirmed slightly against Hiro and Nori, honestly wanting to suggest maybe they just play cards... with ten people.

Kana must have recognized the look in her eyes, because he snorted, slamming a large tan hand down onto the table, making Hiro and Georgia jump since they were beside him. "Hey, no backing out NOW!" he laughed at her.

Lillian stuck her tongue out. Kana just wanted a reason to drink with friends. Hiro wasn't fond of the pastime and he couldn't exactly invite Nori over alone. "I just feel like I'm going to learn a bit more about my brother than I want to," Lillian grumbled, shuffling a bit on the rather flat cushion she was sitting on. There was also quite a bit more testosterone in the room. She, Laney, Nori, and Georgia were definitely out numbered, four to six.

Phillip just looked at her with half lidded eyes. "Like I want to know your secrets," he muttered in response, an elbow on the table. The two siblings sent each other a look and Nori sighed gently in dismay.

"You two settle down. It'll be a lot fun!" she laughed softly. She, Kana, Hiro, and sometimes even Reina often ended up sitting around socializing in a similar manner (though usually without the vodka).

"It's hot," Dirk complained flatly, and most nodded in agreement. They were all squished around the small table in Kana's tiny house, elbow to elbow in the summer heat. Hopefully no one had bromhidrosis.

Kana just laughed. "Well, we can't open the window or we might be heard. Sorry, guys," he chuckled. His place was one of the older buildings in the two villages, and it didn't have air conditioning horrifyingly enough. The lights were dim, and so many bodies packed together inside a place without air conditioning raised the temperature even higher. Sweat was trickling down most of their foreheads.

"Okay, so what are the rules, really?" Cam asked carefully. "I know I got looped into a truth telling game, but all I really know are that there will be awful secrets and alcohol involved."

Lillian nodded. She'd done the, uh, looping. She'd invited Ash and Laney, so unfortunately (for her) Cam had to follow. Yeah, she was still pissed at him. "Okay, so it's a city game called the king game. Hiro made the mistake of telling me about it," she giggled, shooting the depressed looking apprentice beside her a look. She wasn't sure if it was the heat or the game that had him miserable. "We draw numbers, and there is one crown. The crown gets to say a random number, and the person with the called number has to answer a question. Any question. Or, they can take a shot. But there's a catch. If they drink out of it, everyone else can drink to make them answer. There's no chickening out, then! Did I get all that right?" she asked Hiro carefully.

"Yeah…" he sighed softly, clearly not thrilled about the whole thing. "Although, you can't ask plain questions like, 'What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?' Also, instead of drinking your way out of a question, it's more devious to force an answer out of someone else. I mean, if someone doesn't answer, there's usually a good secret behind it. But, you forgot the utmost important part. It's an insane game between friends. So, absolutely nothing should leave this room. It's supposed to be fun and bring people together, not ruin your life. Also, there are some secrets I'm legally bound to keep under oath, so you can't force something about patient information out of me."

Kana chuckled, setting bottles of vodka and tequila on the table. "These will make beautiful shots," he sighed happily, setting out 10 shot glasses for everyone. "Hey, Hiro, do you have tomorrow off?"

"No… I sort of told Dr. Ayame what I was doing, though. She said I can have the morning to sleep… Regardless, I'd rather not have a hangover," he said dryly. Not that Kana bought the low-quality stuff. He knew his way about the better brands. Still, enough booze brought on a hangover, good quality or not.

Kana chuckled, heading over to his fridge. Lillian couldn't help being curious what was up. He came back with a jar full of cloudy yellow liquid and two glasses. "What are you two doing?" she asked carefully.

"Curing a hangover before it happens," Hiro laughed, accepting two white pills from a bottle Kana pulled out of his cupboard. Mouths feel open. "I'm at a bit of a disadvantage because biologically, many Japanese get drunk faster and stay drunk longer, thank you alcohol dehydrogonase-2 defect enzyme... I mean, it will of course not take away all the negative effects of alcohol intoxication, but it definitely helps by replenishing electrolytes. Then drinking plenty of water helps with dehydration. Urticaria medication also has some good detoxifying properties," he offered, accepting the glass of yellow liquid Kana handed him. He took a breath and took the pills with the yellow liquid. "I love pickles, but straight brine is pretty harsh," he groaned softly.

"Seriously? Pickle juice cures hangovers!?" Phillip cried out in dismay.

Kana winced as he also took his pills and glass of liquid because he had work, too. "Well, pickle juice for electrolytes, urticaria medication for detoxification, and finally slow release aspire because why not," Hiro laughed. "Water is the key, though. What good would I be as a doctor if I couldn't combat a hangover of all things?"

Kana laugh at his friend. Phillip's eyes narrowed and he helped himself, grabbing Hiro's half drunk glass. "I don't believe either of you, but I'm trying it."

Hiro and Kana both laughed. After passing around the supposed hangover remedies, they all settled down around the table. Lillian cracked her knuckles excitedly. "Okay! Let's start! We should start off with gentle questions first, to warm up."

Everyone seemed to agree, so Lillian continued. "Okay, it's easy. Draw one piece of paper out of this bag as we pass it around, and then check your number really quick—don't let anyone see. Only speak up if you have the crown. Then, only reveal your number if the crown calls it. At the end, we put all the slips back in."

Everyone nodded, and Lillian grabbed the bag on the table, drawing out a number. She passed it to Hiro beside her and he followed suit, drawing a slip of paper and passing it to Kana, where the cycle continued. Everyone had sort of peeked at their numbers, and were all trading looks.

"So… I have the crown," Laney said carefully.

Lillian smiled. "Then, say a number between 1 and 9, then ask them a question."

"Okay…" she said carefully. "Number… I guess 6."

Kana held up his number, an eyebrow raised. "Right here."

Laney blinked. Lillian snorted softly. Yeah, maybe not everyone knew each other very well. "Okay… Um, what's your favorite color?" the girl asked shyly.

Everyone sort of laughed and Kana snorted. "It's brown," he said plainly. They all stuffed their numbers back in the bag and passed it around again.

"Oh yay," Phillip cheered happily, holding up the crown before everyone had even gotten to draw a number. Lillian just huffed. "Nuuumber 5, please," Phillip stated, smirking like a cat. "Are we still being gentle with the questions?" he asked curiously as Dirk held his number up.

"Yes," Lillian said plainly.

"Oh, come on… we know how the game works now. Let's have fun," the rancher complained, folding his arms behind his head.

"I think it's fine," Kana said. "We have to get the game started anyway."

Lillian pouted and Phillip grinned. "So, what exactly made you move out to Konohana, Dirk?" the handsome blue eyed man asked, still smiling.

Dirk sighed. "It's really not a big deal. I just choose somewhere random… I ended up in a city near here, and then heard there was a postal position needed in the area. So I started working as a currier. I really liked the area around here, and how in tune with nature it is. So I moved to Konohana."

"I meant why you left your previous town," Phillip complained.

"Oh… er, girl issues, mostly," the currier grumbled.

"You've got to say more than that," Phillip complained.

"I answered the question," Dirk complained back.

Lillian tilted her head, glancing at Hiro. "Are you allowed to be vague?" she asked curiously.

"Well… It depends on the question… For example, he did reveal something personal. I'd say the full story is worth at least another question," Hiro replied. "I mean… considering the context of Phillip's question, Dirk's first answer was perfectly acceptable… This _is_ a game, too. You can't just make everyone confess everything you want so easily… However, a single yes or no answer is never acceptable."

Dirk let out a sigh of relief and Hiro smiled kindly. "But don't think you're free, Dirk. When you become the target… people tend to get a bit merciless."

Dirk just groaned and they put their numbers back. They passed around the bag again. Nori happily held up the crown. "Okay… 2," she said curiously.

Dirk huffed and slammed his number down. "That was just unfair!"

"Bad luck, dude," Kana laughed.

Nori sighed. "I'm sorry, Dirk… But, explain your… girl problem that made you want to leave your home."

Dirk sighed, leaning back. "Just don't make too much fun of me… I really liked this one girl… I actually worked in a café with her… I was younger than her, though. I still… well, I think I actually loved her. But she… She fell for my brother," he explained carefully. "They broke up since then, but it still really kind of crushed me. And it's not like it's my brother's fault or anything. I just thought if I left, grew up a bit, and maybe went back home later… maybe she'd still be waiting."

"Going to cry…" Laney sighed softly.

"So, is she still single, Bro?" Kana asked carefully.

Dirk smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

They all grinned and stuffed their numbers back into the bag. Then the bag was passed around again.

"Oh, I am _the_ king!" Phillip cheered, grinning evilly. Lillian just made another face. "Let's see… number 1!"

"Well… that's me," Georgia sighed unenthusiastically, clearly not looking forward to her question.

"Who's your crush?" Phillip asked plainly, staring intently at her.

Instead of getting flustered, the southern accented girl smiled. "Is this because I wouldn't go out with you?" she asked curiously.

Lillian laughed so hard she snorted then choked a bit. Hiro and Nori sent her a wary look, though more from unease than worry. "Burn, Phillip," she stated as she calmed down a bit.

He frowned, looking a bit defensive. "Maybe. Now answer the question."

Georgia frowned slightly, looking really uneasy. She reached forward carefully towards her shot glass but Laney gently grabbed her hand. She shook her head gently at her friend and just gave her an encouraging smile. Georgia flushed and shrank back. "W-Well… this is a lil embarrassing…"

"But it is a bit obvious to people with half a brain," Lillian pointed out. "Come on, you can do it! You know it'll be fine!"

"Yeah… and I guess now is as good a time as any s-since he obviously won't figure it out himself..." she whispered weakly, looking around at her friends giving her encouraging looks and motions. "K-Kana!" Georgia uttered weakly, making the rancher perk up. "I-I like y-you, you idiot!" she grumbled quietly, getting shyer with her speech. "M-MY HORSE IS STILL BETTER, THOUGH!"

Kana just blinked, a bit wide eyed. He glanced at Hiro. "Did you know about this?" he asked plainly.

"Um, well, _yeah_," Hiro laughed, smirking slightly.

"I kind of dragged him into it a while ago, and he lives with Dr. Ayame so he had no hope," Lillian offered. "Now, leave Hiro alone and say something to the girl that just confessed to you. Damn bromance."

Kana flushed, clearing his throat. "You're sure it's smart to have feelings for me?" the ranched asked carefully. "I mean... I kind of thought you hated me."

The Bluebell native shrugged. "I-I don't _hate_ you. And, I don't know… but I can't help it either way."

"Well… I'd _love_ to date you, Georgia. Heck, even friends would have been enough. I'll face your father tomorrow, alright?" he sighed softly, smiling slightly.

Georgia nodded happily and Laney grinned at her friend. Phillip nervously scratched the back of his head, stuffing his crown back in the bag. "Took them long enough," Lillian snickered towards the apprentice, making him nod in agreement. "I wonder what other secrets are coming out tonight…"

The bag was passed around again and Cam silently held up the crown, frowning slightly. "Okay… I'll choose… number 9."

"O-Oh," Laney uttered softly. "That's me…"

Lillian just sighed, resting her chin on the table. "I'll never get in on the fun," she sighed sadly.

"Oh, don't fuss about that," Hiro laughed softly. "It isn't something to gripe about."

"Yeah… but I have so many things I'm going to interrogate about…" she sighed wistfully, glancing lazily back over towards Cam. The flower boy looked a little thoughtful.

"I'm not... sure what to ask..." he admitted softly.

"Go with something generic then," Phillip stated. "Her crush, what she thinks of your cooking, what she thinks of someone…"

Cam blinked. "What... _do_ you think of... my cooking?" he asked curiously. "I'd like to cook for you and Howard more… but you two are always so kind in telling me I've worked so hard... yet you both work a thousand times harder…"

Laney paled a shade, reaching out and carefully picking up her shot glass, sipping it back carefully. Most everyone burst out laughing, but Cam just looked confused. Kana just commented on her shot tacking technique. Raise the elbow a bit more. "In case you didn't catch that, you absolutely suck at cooking, Cam," Lillian snorted. "Why do you think everyone in Bluebell distracts you out of cooking for the competitions?"

The florist flushed, silently stuffing his slip of paper back in the bag. Laney lowered her gaze. "Sorry, Cam…" she uttered softly. He just nodded, though.

"Quiet pouting," Kana grunted. "Cooking is for girls anyway, well, and Hiro. No offense." Too bad Georgia couldn't cook. It was looking like they'd be living off Kana's curry. Or Hiro.

"Oh, none taken," Hiro replied innocently, obviously oblivious to the fact that Kana had called him feminine. Lillian just sighed at the two.

Finally, Georgia drew the crown, much to her delight. "I want number 6!" she said happily.

Lillian perked up. "Oh, yay! I finally get to do something!" she said happily. "Come at me, bro!" she joked and Kana shot her a look for stealing his phrase.

Georgia laughed too, and then hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, wow… what can I ask? This is harder than I thought… Okay! I know this is probably not going anywhere, but who's your crush, Lillian?"

The girl frowned slightly. "Well… I actually don't have one. I mean, of course I liked Cam at first—not so much anymore, the asshat." Cam sent her a look. Obviously the feeling was mutual. "Then Ash and I never really talk… Kana is hot, but he totally belongs to you, Georgia! Plus we'd probably drive each other mad. You two are too perfect together. Then Dirk's got his eye on someone and we never interact that much. I adore Hiro, but we're just good friends… So, yeah, I got nothing. Sorry."

Georgia shrugged and they began another round. "Payback is in order," Dirk said happily, having the crown that round. "Okay, prepare yourself… number 5!"

Cam held up his number and Dirk nodded. "Alright. Now… Are you gay?" the mailman asked plainly. "Because… the way you act around girls, and the way you act around Ash. I'm sorry, it's odd." With how good of friends Dirk and Ash had become, the mailman couldn't help noticing the florist's odd actions.

Said florist was silent. Lillian crinkled her brow in confusion when he stood up though, heading towards the door. Dirk raised an eyebrow as the florist left, closing the door behind him. Kana snorted. "Man, that guy is an overgrown baby. Yeah, I knew he was gay," he laughed. "Watch out, Ash. It's _your_ butt he's after!"

"I made him gay! Oh my God!" Lillian cheered. Granted, that probably wasn't the case but no one bothered to correct her fantasy.

Laney looked a bit wide eyed. And Ash had flushed scarlet at Kana's comment. Everything was silent until Phillip cleared his throat. "Next round it is," he stated.

Everyone stuffed their numbers back into the bag and Phillip took out the 9 since Cam had left. The bag was passed around again. Laney frowned slightly as she pulled the crown out. She really didn't know what to ask anyone… "Uhm… number 3."

Ash dully raised his number. The numbered slips of paper were getting a bit crinkled and beat up. Laney sighed, frowning. She actually knew just what she wanted to ask… but… She sighed again in frustration, deciding to just ask it. "Do you like Cam, Ash? I mean like-like him. Romantically."

The rancher was just silent, looking a little shell shocked. "I really... don't want to think about it." He reached out carefully and took his shot, taking it in a swallow.

Lillian's eyebrows shot up. "Well at least you did it correctly, instead of walking out like a spoiled kid. Shall we drink, guys?" she asked curiously, her hand occupied with poking Hiro affectionately in the ribs. She knew just how much Hiro _loved_ shots. Not.

Kana didn't speak; he just knocked his back probably for the hell of taking a shot, letting out a happy sigh. Slowly, everyone started to do the same. "You too," Lillian laughed, giving Hiro a final poke and taking hers. "Oh, God, it burns," she choked out, roughly beating the table, slamming her head a couple of times until Hiro sighed and placed his hand on the back of her head to stop her.

"Have you even ever had a shot?" the doctor laughed, reluctantly knocking his back with a wince.

"No," she admitted, stealing the bottle of water Hiro had with him. "Ugh, it's _horrible_! Kana, how can you _enjoy_ this?" she complained.

"Try whiskey. They call it firewater for a reason," Kana stated casually.

Laney cleared her throat and the three Konohana villagers hushed up. "Well… time to answer, Ash," she said softly. "You know nothing leaves the room. I'm just as surprised as you are that Cam didn't at least… deny the accusation…"

Phillip shook his head, and sighed heavily. "He does fancy you, man."

"W-Well, I don't like-like him," Ash stuttered out. "I mean… we've been friend forever. But… I'm not gay, too! No, I don't like him! A-At least not that I kn-know of!"

Laney and Phillip shared a look. "That's fine, Ash…" Laney said softly. "Let's um, move on…"

As the bag was passed around again, Phillip started to cheer. "I am _so_ the king! Yes! Alright… 3!"

Hiro blinked, holding up his number. Lillian proceeded to protectively wrap her entire body around the apprentice. "Be nice," she complained. "Hiro is too cute. He doesn't even have secrets." Hiro just sighed in dismay, ignoring the hyperactive farmer. She couldn't already be drunk, could she? Ah, who was he kidding? That girl was always drunk off life...

Phillip frowned, hands on his hips, going so far as to stand up and place a foot on the table, bent over with his arms crossed over his knee. "Alright. _You!_ I have a thousand and a half questions to bug you with, as you're always with Ayame or Lillian and technically, both of them scare me to death. So I've never even _talked_ you! However… there is one question that's bothered me more than anything… where the hell are you from?! That accent of yours… and the way you talk is weird."

Hiro flushed, clearly a bit embarrassed. "O-Oh, sorry… I'm actually from… Well, it's kind of a long story. I moved from Konohana to a huge city called Ilex on the mainland with my parents when I was only… I think I was 8 maybe 10...? Anyway. Before that, I was actually born here in Konohana. I always spoke Japanese with my parents, though, and my father also taught me a bit of French and of course English, granted I don't speak French too fluently… I'm really sorry about my accent; it's a really weird mix of a rural and city accent..."

Phillip shook his head in dismay. "You just choose the oddest words," he sighed in dismay, smirking. "And you're just too polite when you speak."

"I-I'm truly sorry. I just get so uneasy speaking casually. My father and mother taught me as much as they could with my mother's health, but I only knew basic English from talking to Kana and even then I was awful at mixing Japanese in. When I went to school with the other kids, they teased me a lot. So, I tried to just pick up speaking better English to fit in a bit more… Only, it backfired a bit and I ended up speaking this mangled English with Japanese thrown in for good measure. So… I just stopped talking for a long time. I just… I can't think straight if I try to speak casually now. I just read lots of common English texts like... Shakespeare and Homer... Odd but well know texts."

"Damn it, you made me feel bad now," Phillip grunted.

"Hahah, liar," Lillian snapped. "You don't have _feelings_! But, I'm depressed, too. I feel bad for always tormenting you to talk casually to me, now."

Hiro just flushed a cute pink color. "N-No, don't feel bad, please. I'm just weird."

Lillian just sighed, wrapping her arms happily around the apprentice and clinging to him. Kana smirked slightly at the two, and everyone stuffed their numbers away. The next round, Nori happily held up the crown. "This game is fun," she laughed happily. Everyone was still drawing numbers, but she went ahead a called out her number. "I'll choose number 4."

"That's unlucky," Hiro admitted, holding up his slip.

Nori laughed softly. "Well you've been sitting there all quiet so far! It must be your turn to be questioned. Only… I have no idea what to ask you now. Do you even have secrets, Hiro? I've known you since you were born..."

He laughed nervously. "I guess everyone has some, so probably. I lived in the city for several years, after all."

Lillian perked up. "Oh, you should ask… well, no, that'd be a waste. Hiro doesn't have a private life. And we already know what he thinks of Ayame." She sighed in defeat. "Ask my brother. He's evil."

"T-That's not fair," Hiro complained meekly but Phillip waved away his concern.

Lillian's brother just shrugged. "_I_ don't know what to ask. I thought I had a million questions, but those eyes are making me form a man crush and my mind is blank. Kana, you know Hiro pretty well, don't you?"

"I feel like I'm being passed around and rejected," Hiro sighed softly. "If you can't think of one, then you don't absolutely have to ask something..."

Kana grunted softly, examining the apprentice. He already knew everything of course, and he didn't feel like bringing attention to any of it. "Hiro never talks about himself too much, maybe things he likes or doesn't like, but not really about himself. Get into his personal life or something, like the craziest thing he did in medical school... If he's a virgin, who he's kissed, and basic things like that. Hey, the worst that can happen is he says no one, or some person we don't care about."

Nori frowned slightly. "That's so invasive!" she laughed nervously. "Hiro, I won't be that mean. Let's see. What's a secret hobby of yours?"

Hiro blinked. "I like to cook?" he offered.

"Not secret enough," Lillian said plainly. "Hiro, we want something embarrassing."

"That is embarrassing," the apprentice complained. "Oh, I don't know… I really, really love to sing?"

"Really?" Georgia asked in surprise.

Kana chuckled. "He's actually got a really nice voice, too. You should hear him one day."

Hiro was blushing, obviously embarrassed by Kana's compliment. "I-I… I just enjoy it a lot when I'm busy with my hands… My mother always used to sing. I guess I just picked it up from her."

"That's so sweet," Nori breathed. "My mother used to sing, too, and my grandmother! I'm the only who doesn't have that gift."

Hiro's eyes softened. "Oh, Nori, I'm sure you do! You should really just try…"

Lillian raised an eyebrow, clearing her throat at their flirting. "Kana, Nori, and I know you can sing, Hiro. I'm more interested in the cross dressing."

"Lillian!" the apprentice cried out in absolute horror. "H-How _could_ you—?! It's not a _hobby_! Dr. Ayame _makes_ me!"

Pretty much everyone was staring in surprise now. Hiro just buried his face into his hands. Even the tips of his ear were red. Lillian grinned in slight guilt and triumph.

"Ayame makes you cross dress?" Kana asked carefully, feeling his sympathy about to overflow.

"Those... those dresses she asks me for..." Nori stated carefully, looking both horrified and a little dreamy. Those measurements probably matched Hiro perfectly.

"I answered the question! Leave me alone!" Hiro snapped, humiliated and annoyed.

It took quite a bit to crack Hiro's composure. It wasn't hard to fluster him, but Lillian had a feeling that he wouldn't be talking to her for a few... weeks. She affectionately ruffled his hair and her brother sighed wistfully. "I'm not judging, man. I just... my soul goes out to you."

"I'm sure you'd love to be forced to cross dress by Ayame, huh?" Lillian stated dryly, knowing her brother fancied the older woman even if he was terrified of her.

"Moving on," Phillip snapped as they passed the bag around again.

"Oh, me again!" Laney cheered gently, smiling. "Only, I don't know what to ask. Okay. Number... six!"

Georgia smiled and held up her number. "I guess this one is a bit pointless since we tell each other everything already, huh?" she laughed.

Laney smiled and nodded. "Well, pretty much. I need to know something though, Georgia. Are you really okay watching Lovey Dovey Days with me? You always smiled so forcefully when it comes on and I ask to watch it together. No lying, now!"

Georgia sighed pitifully and nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I really don't mind watching it with you, Laney. You enjoy it and I can endure it. I really don't like the show, though."

"Well, thank you for at least sticking it out for me, Georgia," Laney said kindly.

"Alright, moving on," Kana stated, waving his hand dismissively before taking another shot for no reason. Hiro just sighed in dismay at his friend, stuffing his number back in the bag as it was passed around. "Man, we need more alcohol. I'm not even buzzed," he complained.

"Obligatory round of shots!" Phillip cried out. "We need to be more intoxicated!"

"Oh, God," Hiro sighed pitifully as Kana stated to fill shot glasses.

"Are you really that bad with alcohol, Hiro?" Dirk laughed, sounding a bit sympathetic.

"He is," Kana snorted. "He's pretty drunk after three shots. The type of drunk that makes him think of stupid and compulsive ideas on the spot and spontaneously burst out laughing. I got _seven_ in him once and, well, that was a wonderful hangover, wasn't it?"

"I still hate you for that. You nearly killed me," Hiro stated simply, frowning at the shot Kana pushed towards him. "I was sick until practically the next night, and even then my head was killing me. I couldn't eat anything the entire day and Ayame was half scare I was actually going to die because I was shivering and vomiting so badly. Alcohol _is_ a toxin."

"That sounds a little dangerous," Phillip laughed nervously. "I guess you're lucky he didn't kick the bucket, huh, Kana?"

"I wasn't too worried... you threw most of it up, anyway. But, moving on. This is your first time drinking, isn't it Lillian? Be careful."

She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I don't even feel anything, so whatever. Next round!" she cheered, reluctantly taking her shot with a face. "This stuff is gross."

Kana rolled his eyes. "We'll give Hiro and you girls a break and start mixing your shots with juice," he comforted as he got up and went to the fridge, coming back with some orange juice.

"I feel a little depressed being lumped with the girls," Hiro complained, "but at the same time I'm thankful, so whatever."

The bag was passes around again and Dirk held up the crown. "About time," he stated happily. Speak up number six."

"Me again," Kana laughed. "Don't ask me my favorite color."

"No, no," Dirk laughed. "I want to know a subject that will leave us men glowering envy. I want to know how many times you're scored, Kana. If you don't know the exact number, at least give us an estimate."

"You're a dead man," Hiro noted casually, considering Georgia was in the room glowering darkly.

"Damn it," Kana sighed in dismay, running his hands through his hair. "I, uh... What the hell," he sighed, taking a shot.

"Nooo..." Hiro uttered pitifully, knowing Georgia was going to force them to drink. "You can't make me..."

"I'll let you off if you tell me the answer, Hiro," Georgia offered sweetly.

Kana just laughed. "Oh come on! Hiro isn't going to rat me out, he's said it himself that we're practically broth—"

"It's over 20 at least, but probably not over 30," Hiro stated plainly, shrugging at the horrified look Kana sent him. "Sorry, but that's what you get for bragging and I don't what another shot. Own up to your follies. At least he doesn't have any STDs." Well, someone was tipsy. Lillian snorted.

"Traitor! And what happened to your doctor patient confidentially oaths?!" Kana complained as Phillip burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, Georgia had a glowing aura of death around her. "Nearly 30?!" she cried out angrily.

"You should be thankful you get such a popular guy all to yourself, Georgia," Phillip tried to offer lightheartedly. "Obviously what's in the past is in the past, right? It's not like he's going to be with anyone else but you now, so try and smile—and forgive!"

Kana was nodding enthusiastically with Phillip's words, clearly trying to save his skin. Georgia sighed softly though, looking depressed. "I guess in a way 20 is better than one, since I probably won't be compared to any one-night stand girls."

"Of course not," Kana stated quickly and Georgia huffed softly again, lapsing back into silence. Kana glanced over at Hiro though, frowning and grabbing him in a headlock, roughly mussing his hair.

"Kaaanaaa!" Hiro just wailed piteously, trying to escape.

"You're such a traitor! Like you're that innocent!"

"My sex life isn't up for discussion, let me gooo!"

Kana just rolled his eyes and let the younger boy go before Hiro bit him. "You're about half conscious, aren't you?"

"I've been a touch sleep deprive lately and now the alcohol is just making me drowsy... I want to go to bed and sleep for... six days."

Kana sighed and Lillian spoke up icily. "Hiro, you shouldn't have a sex life."

"You forget Hiro went to medical school for four years and apprenticed in a hospital for a few months," Kana snorted, clearly a bit pleased that Hiro was the one getting the heat now. Hiro really didn't look scared half to death like he should be, though. Talk about impaired judgment.

"As I said, it's not really up for discussion. Kana, do you have any jell-o? I want jell-o."

"What the...?" Kana uttered in dismay, grabbing Hiro as he got up and started for the pantry. "No, I don't have any jell-o... Are you drunk or high?!"

Hiro just sighed sadly and settled back down.

"Are you idiots done?" Dirk laughed in dismay. "Let's start the next round."

"Maybe I'll actually get to take part!" Lillian cheered.

The little cloth bag was passed around once more and Dirk laughed, "I got the crown!" Lillian slammed the table and Dirk just laughed nervously. "Alright, number 5."

Ash held up his number and Dirk grinned. "Wow, I don't know what to ask," he laughed nervously. "Only because we're on the topic, what's the status of your virginity?"

Ash laughed awkwardly and most of the girls expectantly raised their eyebrows. He was being judged so hard! It was a terrible feeling.

"Of... course I'm still a virgin," he uttered, sounding a touch depressed. "There isn't really anyone to date around here."

"Kana begs to differ," Lillian pointed out and Kana sent her a murderous look.

"Look, it was just girls from around the area that come to the shop. They like the look of me, give me a little hint, and then we usually... well... it ends up in here."

"So that's why you have two futons?" Georgia asked dryly, looking unamused and very unhappy again. She was obviously going to be stuck on the fact that Kana was a bit of a playboy, probably for most of their relationship.

"Oh, no, that's when he hides at my place," Kana snorted, motioning towards Hiro who just blinked innocently. "Well, and when my dad stops by."

"You try living with Ayame," he stated and the whole room nodded immediately in understanding.

"So, Ash is a blushing virgin who's currently being aimed at by Cam," Lillian stated plainly, glancing over at Hiro, "and _you_ apparently have a sex life."

"Oh my Gooood, Lillian," Hiro groaned in frustration. "Be nice to Ash. And to me! It's not like I'd ever treat something like that impersonal... I'm sure my deepest secrets will be revealed with due time... Next round!"

"Of shots?" Phillip snorted as they all ended up drinking another round after some discussion and debate. The weaker drinkers were definitely starting to feel the effects, though. Then they passed out the numbers again.

"Safe another round!" Hiro cheered, holding up the crown. "I'll ask number one a question!"

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Did you see my number?!"

"I wasn't even looking at you!"

"You saw my number! I demand a redrawing!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the two younger brunettes arguing with each other. They finally gave up on it though and Hiro sighed in dismay. "Since we're on the subject, let's hear about your romantic encounters, Lillian," the apprentice teased. "Since no one around here seems good enough, hm?"

"What guy would want her?" Phillip snorted, eyes half lidded. "You better tell the truuuuth, though."

The farmer fell silent, frowning at the table top. She could try and drink her way out of it, but it wouldn't do her any good. She'd just get more wasted. She could hope that she drank so much that she didn't remember confessing the encounter, but she was going to find out Hiro's encounter(s) too and she'd be damned if she didn't remember that!

"I fell for this one older guy who lived in our town. He was 6 years older before you bring it up, Phillip. And... I was a stupid little girl. He played me for a fool, took advantage of me multiple times because I was just so _in love_, and then he dumped me in the course of two years... So, since then, I haven't really been interested in any relationships." The whole room immediately sobered up.

"How old were you, Lillian?" Laney asked gently, clearly sympathetic.

"I was 15 to 17. The guy was a pedophile."

"You're mother didn't know?" Dirk asked in surprise.

"No," Lillian admitted. "I hid it from her of course, believing she wouldn't understand our apparently perfect love. It's a big 'I told you so' moment for Phillip."

"Yeah, well, I knew he was a freak... I just lookin' out for ya..."

The younger farmer smiled faintly and nodded. "I know... Thank you."

Everyone silently started to put their numbers away and the bag was passed around.

They passed the bag around for another round and Lillian immediately squealed, instantly in high spirits again. "Me, me, meeee! I'm the wiiiinner!"

"Sit down," Phillip sighed. "And say a number, idiot."

"Number 4!" she stated, looking around as she sat back down.

"That's me," Nori stated with a small smile. The absolutely gorgeous girl actually didn't seem too intoxicated. Odd.

Lillian blinked dully. So this meant that she couldn't interrogate Hiro. She plucked his number from his hands. "I meant 7," she stated.

"Doesn't work that way," Kana snorted. "Come on, ask our dear Nori a question. She's been so quiet this whole game."

"What panties are you wearing?" Lillian asked plainly, and most of the guys started to choke.

Nori just flushed and blinked, a little wide eyed. "Um, they're just... bikini style. They're white with little off white stripes. Um... uh... a little white bow top and center I think."

"Cute," Laney commented cheerfully.

Nori smiled faintly, still a little embarrassed. Awkward. "Thank you."

"Next round!" Phillip announced and they followed the typical drill.

Hiro ended up drawing the crown again and everyone had to roll their eyes. "He's the year of the rabbit, and they're known to be insanely lucky for a reason," Kana snorted. "Watch him escape this game unscathed."

Hiro just smiled. "Oh, I don't know, 4?"

Kana held up his number and Hiro frowned in disappointment. Honestly, he didn't really know anything to ask Kana of all people.

"You should ask him who his favorite one was," Georgia stated icily, referring to the girls Kana had slept with. Kana paled. In his drunken state, he prayed to the heavens that Hiro didn't actually do that to him.

"That's too mean," Hiro complained lightheartedly.

"How about penis size?" Lillian asked casually and the guys all flinched again.

"Lillian, you're unstoppable this evening," Kana laughed nervously. Honestly, he was a little scared of this drunken farmer matched with his scatterbrained best friend. Most everyone was becoming a little wary, actually.

"Let's not," Hiro sang cheerfully. "I honestly have nothing. Let's just do another round..." Kana relaxed.

They followed the usual protocol and Georgia, the last to draw, pulled out the crown much to her delight. "Oh! Yay! Kana, what's your number?"

"No," he stated flatly, knocking back another shot. Hiro just gazed at his friend in wide eyed horror for his ability to hold his alcohol. "Getting a little buzzed," Kana sighed.

"I'd love to see your liver one day," Hiro uttered in horror. "It has to take up half your body!"

"That's a little scary," Kana noted. "You're not cutting me open."

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just saying if the opportunity ever came _up_..."

"Anyway," Georgia interrupted, "Kana—"

"You have to say a _number_. You can't just say _me_," the horse fanatic stressed. Honestly, he was getting annoyed. "I hate every last one of you drunk."

"Three."

"Yo," Philip stated casually, holding up his number.

"Phillip, please kindly trade your number with Kana."

Kana sighed in exasperation. "Georgia, please, for God's sake, just play right. It's two in the morning. Let's get this wrapped up."

She frowned and sighed pitifully. "Phillip, you have a thing for Dr. Ayame, right? Let's hear some of the things you'd like to do to her."

Kana raised an eyebrow at the horrified look on Phillip's face. "Bro, you seriously have the hots for Ayame? Are you _serious_? I mean, she's gorgeous, but... scary."

Phillip just knocked back his shot in response and the whole room went absolutely silence. "I refuse to drink and have that pervert speak," Hiro snapped venomously and Lillian snorted.

"_Hiro_ just called _you_ a _pervert_! Geez, Phillip," Lillian giggled into her hands. She glanced back over at Hiro with a smirk. "Feeling protective of your captor?"

Hiro simply frowned and Kana smiled faintly. "Nah. Those two _do_ love each other, platonically of course. Alright guys... we really need to call it a night soon."

"Not yet," Lillian snapped. "I haven't gotten the information I want."

"Why do you care?" Kana asked carefully.

Lillian just blinked, absently fingering the cushion she was sitting on. "Just... curious." She started to collect up the numbers and everyone sighed, obviously wanting to call it a night as well.

They drew their numbers for another round and Lillian gasped in delight when she got the crown again. "Um... number 2."

Kana held up his number, sighing in dismay. "Since Lillian refuses to give in, I say we sacrifice Hiro." Though the horse fanatic could only wince at the wide-eyed and hurt look Hiro peered up at him with. "Y...You ratted me out," he complained. Such... huge innocent eyes...Like... a baby kitten. Kana face palmed. "All of you get out my house! Out!"

Everyone nodded and set to dragging a complaining Lillian out with them. Kana hesitated and gently held out his hand to Georgia. "Hey... let me walk you home so you get there safe." She smiled drowsily and nodded, standing up on wobbly feet. The muscular Konohanian then glanced over towards Laney. "You live close too, right?"

"I got her," Ash said with a light laugh. "I should probably stop by and have a... a talk with Cam anyway." The two blonds left together and Kana and Georgia followed.

The rest of them stepped outside as well, sighing in relief at the cooler night air. It was sweet relief to escape the stuffy, burning hot room they'd been huddled in.

"Not sure if I should be more worried about Nori or Hiro," Phillip laughed in dismay; a bit concerned by how out of it Hiro looked. Lillian grabbed his hand though and started to drag him off towards her farm. Philip winced. "Er..."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," Dirk noted casually. Talk about the blind leading the blind. On top of that, despite how innocent Hiro was, young drunk adults tended to do things. The two males traded a concerned look, about to take off after the two of them. Nori spoke up, though.

"I... I think you should let them be."

"I'm just a little nervous about uh, them ending up lost or doing something," Philip admitted, edging into his rare big brother mode. "You like Hiro, don't you? Aren't you a bit concerned?" She frowned faintly and Philip quickly added, "It's kind of obvious and Kana told me."

"I..." she hesitated and glanced down at the ground. "I do like him. I've always loved him, but..." She knew he didn't feel the same way. She knew he wasn't just being oblivious. He'd commented a few times that she was like a sister to him. Which, she couldn't really blame him for considering how she treated him half the time. "He's not interested. That and... it's obvious that he and Lillian like each other."

Dirk and Philip shared a confused look. "Those two are just good friends. Lillian said it herself."

"Yes, but, I think they both want to be a bit closer. I mean, think about it... Hiro's never agreed to them strictly being friends, and he was even vying a bit for her romantic attention. Then Lillian admitted that... she just hasn't been interested in a relationship because of that incident—except dating a homosexual guy for a week. I can imagine that she doesn't want things to stay that way, though. Hiro's kind and gentle, unlike her bad experience. I think they're going to break their friend boundaries because they can just blame it on being intoxicated. Then... then I think they're going to properly fall in lo—WAH!"

Phillip just laughed as he picked Nori up and flung her over his shoulder. "Come on romance novel girl. Time to get to bed," he laughed, stating to walk towards her home. He only stumbled drunkly a few times (much to Nori's horror). "Night Dirk!"

"Night!" the postman called out with a casual wave over his shoulder as he headed home himself. He risked heading towards Lillian's farm though, just to make sure the two younger brunettes had gotten back alright. He just had to sigh at their silhouettes in front of Lillian's home, embracing and probably kissing. Well, he wasn't going to disturb that!

He laughed lightly to himself as he headed back towards his tiny home. Love was definitely in the air this evening. "Wait for me Antoinette," he sighed softly, glancing up towards the moon longingly and wondering if she was looking at it, too.

* * *

Too. Much. Proofreading. If you see any mistakes, _please_ let me know. Also, if I got anything wrong about Dirk's past, I'm sorry, I've never played GB D:

Strangely romantic end? Eheh. I don't have much to say for myself. I used a random number generator to do all the numbers and how people got picked, so the story was a surprise for me to write, too! You guys can decide how the relationships end for yourselves and what happened or didn't happen off the set ;)

I really wanted to throw Reina in but she just... does not fit into that setting. At all. I apologize. I mean, I had to get Hiro drunk to get him to lighten up a bit XD And Lillian was unstoppable. I mean, she was asking about panties without my permission at all...


End file.
